This Taboo
by kuudereloid
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] Luka Megurine berjuang untuk menghidupinya dan adiknya Miku yang masih sekolah. Untuk gadis yang tak lulus sekolah, kira-kira pekerjaan apa yang dilakukannya selama ini? [Lemon. RnR. Based on And Taboo sung by Megurine Luka and Gakupo Kamui]
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Kuudereloid muncul lagi dengan fanfiction yang pastinya lemon. Kali ini hetero berdasarkan lagu favorit saya And Taboo yang dinyanyikan Megurine Luka dan Gakupo Kamui (saya suka sama Gakupo disitu karena tampangnya badboy banget tapi ganteng _/hush)_

**WARNING!**

Rated M Fanfiction. Lemon for sure. Underage or Still Pure please get out, I want to protect your innocence. Maybe OOC. Some Typos. EYD hancur, bahasa sehari-hari

**DISCLAIMER!**

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha I don't own anything except the story itself

RnR. NO FLAME. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, _**GET OUT**_

* * *

_"I cannot return to sanity. There is only taboo..."_

_"I want to go back, I won't let you go. I love you, so let me go."_

# # #

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya, Miku" gadis bersurai pink itu mencium kening sang adik yang terbaring di tempat tidur

"Ya kak" sang adik tersenyum "Kenapa kakak kerjanya malem-malem sih? Emang kakak kerja dimana?"

Luka hanya tersenyum, "Dimanapun aku bekerja, yang penting aku punya uang untukmu"

Merasa tak puas tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Miku mengangguk, "Baiklah. Hati-hati ya kak!"

"Pasti sayang" Luka meninggalkan Miku sambil melambaikan tangan "Dah~" Luka keluar dari rumah

Sudah sejak kecil ayah mereka berdua meninggalkan keluarga dan semenjak ibu mereka meninggal, Luka lah yang maju dan mengambil alih semuanya. Ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di pagi dan siang hari dan mencari nafkah dimalam hari. Luka... seorang yang putus sekolah, apa pekerjaan yang bisa ia dapat?

Luka masuk ke sebuah kamar hotel dan didapatinya seorang pria yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengannya. Ia bernama Yuuma, yang sudah 'memesan' Luka dua hari yang lalu. Yuuma membuka tangannya bersiap untuk memeluk Luka

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ujar Luka sopan

"Tidak apa, asal kau membuka bajumu sekarang" Yuuma menyeringai

Ya, Luka adalah seorang wanita malam, _one night stand_, pekerja seksual.

Luka baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk melepas bajunya. Busananya sekarang hanya tank top marun dan string pink serta stocking transparan

"Tuan Yuuma, saya sudah-" Luka langsung menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat sang pelanggan, sudah tanpa busana

Kapan ia melepasnya? Batin Luka

"Kemarilah" Yuuma langsung menarik tangan Luka dan membawanya mendekat, leher jenjang Luka langsung disambar, ia mengecup dan menjilat, bahkan menggigitnya untuk meninggalkan kissmark

"Erh..."

Yuuma langsung membaringkan Luka di ranjang. Ia menyibakkan tank top Luka, terdiam sesaat dan mengagumi tubuh indah Luka

"Nee~ apakah kau akan terus melihatku hm~?" tanya Luka dengan nada seduktif

Yuuma langsung mencumbu Luka dengan bibirnya, lagi. Ia mencumbu Luka di leher, dada, perut... bahkan kebawahnya lagi

"Haah~ Yuuma-san n-not there~" Luka mengerang kenikmatan ketika Yuuma mengendus rambut dibagian sensitifnya

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal berdosa ini?" Yuuma menatap Luka intens sambil memasukkan kedua jarinya perlahan kedalam lubang sensitif Luka

"Ahhh~ Ngh~ t-tidak.." tanpa sadar Luka melebarkan kedua kakinya supaya Yuuma lebih leluasa "A..aku terbiasa.. me..memuaskan.. hngh.."

"Hm.. begitukah? Jadi biarkan aku memuaskanmu" Yuuma menindih Luka dan mengarahkan miliknya yang sudah tegang dihadapannya

Luka langsung mendorong Yuuma sehingga posisi mereka terbalik, "Memuaskanmu sudah menjadi tugasku" ia tersenyum seduktif dan mencium ujung milik Yuuma

"L-Luka-chan..." Yuuma memejamkan sebelah matanya melihat aksi Luka yang tiba-tiba itu

Di detik selanjutnya Luka mulai mengulum milik Yuuma. Seluruh ruangan saat ini hanya terdengar suara hisapan erotis Luka dan desahan Yuuma yang tertahan.

"Luka.." Yuuma mencabut miliknya yang sedang di oral oleh wanita one night standnya karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia hendak menambah kenikmatan mereka berdua dengan memasukkannya pada milik Luka

"A a a~" Luka menggerakkan jarinya "Pakai pelindung dulu Tuan~"

Entah darimana Luka mengeluarkan kondom dan memakaikannya dengan lihai pada milik Yuuma. Ia memang sudah terbiasa, tapi beda dengan Yuuma, pertama kali ia melakukan ini dan ia merasa aneh memakai karet itu pada miliknya. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia ingin kepuasan, ia juga sebenarnya ingin Luka puas.

Langsung saja ia duduk dan menusukkan miliknya pada Luka, tanpa aba-aba

"Y-Yuuma-san~!" tubuh Luka menegang ketika Yuuma memasukkan miliknya, ia meringis dan menggigit bibirnya

"Sakit?" Yuuma menatap Luka dalam sambil mendorong sedikit pinggulnya sehingga miliknya makin masuk perlahan

Luka mengangguk, "Karena kau melakukannya tiba-tiba.."

"Maaf" muncul senyum tipis dibibir Yuuma, "Tapi aku tau kau sebenarnya terbiasa dengan ini semua" ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, pertama dalam tempo yang lambat kemudian semakin cepat dan semakin cepat

Luka memeluk tubuh Yuuma dan membawa mereka berdua jatuh terbaring lagi. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu lah yang kini menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sang penikmat (Yuuma) hendak menyambar bibir indah Luka namun dengan cepat wanita itu menggerakkan bibirnya menuju leher Yuuma.

Luka, sebisa mungkin menghindari ciuman bibir, meskipun bibirnya sudah tak lagi suci.

Ia menjilat leher Yuuma dan menggigitnya seakan-akan ia vampire yang haus darah atau pemangsa yang hendak memakannya. Yuuma hanya mengerang kenikmatan mendapat pelayanan tak terduga dari Luka. Ia datang dengan cepat. Semua itu akan jadi benih yang berlimpah jika saja ia tak memakai pelindung.

"Ow~ kau keluar banyak sekali Yuuma-san~" Luka tertawa genit sambil melepas kondom itu dari milik Yuuma "Lihat sampai bocor dan berceceran"

Yuuma menatap Luka datar lalu menyambarnya lagi, memeluknya, "Aku mencintaimu Luka" ia mencium pipi Luka

Hati Luka mencelos, ia tersenyum pahit. Ini bukan pertama kalinya pelanggannya mengungkapkan cinta tapi sampai sekarang Luka masih bingung. Apa yang bisa dicintai dari jalang sepertinya?

# # #

Pagi itu Luka kembali ke rumah dengan segenggam uang dari Yuuma. Pria yang memiliki surai senada dengan Luka itu sebenarnya memberikan uang lebih pada Luka

"Tapi kau harus tinggal bersamaku lebih lama lagi" ujarnya tapi dengan dingin Luka menatapnya kemudian pergi

Luka membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati-hati. Ia kaget ketika mengetahui pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci. Apakah Miku lupa menguncinya?

"Tadai-"

Luka menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat disana ada Miku yang sedang berpangkuan dengan pacarnya, Kaito. Kaito memandang Miku intens sedangkan Miku terlihat tersipu, pipinya memerah.

"Miku apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Luka memecah keheningan

Sepasang itu terlihat kaget. Miku melompat dan duduk disamping Kaito.

"T-tidak ada kak.." Miku menjawab terbata

Luka menatap marah pada Kaito. Langkahnya berdebum ketika ia menghampirinya. Jari telunjuknya menuding pada pria bersurai biru itu.

"Kau... cepat tinggalkan rumah ini!" suara Luka melengking ketika mengucapkannya

Kaito menatap sinis pada Luka, dan tatapan sinisnya itu berganti dengan tatapan hangat ketika melihat Miku  
"Aku pergi ya-"

"Cepat!" Luka tampak tidak sabar

"Tch" Kaito segera meninggalkan tempat itu, mata Luka benar-benar mengikutinya sampai pria itu benar-benar menghilang

Ketika Kaito sudah tidak ada, Luka melemparkan pandangannya pada Miku. Tidak usah berkata ataupun bertanya, Miku pun tau bahwa ia harus menjelaskannya

"Ano..." Miku memainkan jarinya di depan dada sambil menatap kakaknya takut-takut "Kaito datang semalam-"

"Apa?!" mata Luka membulat, marah sekali

"T-tapi kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!" Miku memotong sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya  
Luka menatap menyelidik, "Sungguh?"

Miku mengangguk meyakinkan, "Un. Kakak percaya padaku kan?"

Luka mendekat, gadis bersurai pink itu tersenyum lega sambil mengusap kepala adiknya, "Jangan seperti itu lagi ya Miku. Aku tidak mau adikku terjebak pria brengsek"

"Kaito-kun tidak brengsek kok" Miku menyanggah

"Tapi tetap kau tidak boleh begitu. Kau tidak boleh membawa laki-laki ke rumah..." Luka meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir adiknya "Janji ya. Jangan kecewakan aku"

Meskipun Miku tidak tau pekerjaan kakaknya yang sebenarnya dan Luka juga tidak ingin memberitau, ia tidak ingin adiknya menjadi sekotor dirinya. Karena hanya itulah yang bisa ia lindungi.

"Kenapa sih kau ajak Kaito ke rumah segala?" selidik Luka ketika ia sedang mencuci piring "Larut malam lagi"

"Etoo... Kaito sedang tidak ada pekerjaan..." Miku memainkan rambutnya ketika menjawab "Lagipula... aku kesepian"

Luka langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia mengeringkan tangannya lalu menepuk kepala Miku  
"Maaf aku sering meninggalkanmu..."

Kedua iris turquoise Miku langsung melebar, "I-iie... t-tidak apa-apa kak" Miku merasa tidak enak juga meskipun sebenarnya pernyataan kakaknya itu tepat

"Sungguh, aku memang sering meninggalkamu kan?" Luka tersenyum pada adiknya "Nee~ sekarang kan hari Sabtu, kau mau kemana siang ini?"

"Kita pergi...?"

"Ya"

"Yatta~!" Miku tampak senang sekali, ia melompat pendek "Aku mau.. tempat bermain! Aku ingin main rollercoaster... dan bungee jumping!"

"Memangnya di taman bermain ada bungee jumping?" dahi Luka berkerut

"Eh.. gak tau sih" Miku memiringkan kepala sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu "Tapi tau ah. Yang penting aku mau main roller coaster! Disana pasti ada kan?"

Luka mengangguk, "Aku yakin pasti ada. Ya sudah, sana bersiap, kita berangkat supaya nanti tidak antri panjang"

"Ha'i!"

Jadi sepanjang hari itu, Luka menghabiskan waktunya bersama Miku adiknya yang tercinta. Mereka menaiki roller coaster, bungee jumping (ternyata beneran ada), dan bahkan permainan anak-anak seperti komidi putar. Hari ini merupakan kebahagiaan bagi mereka.

"Kakak malam ini kerja tidak?" Miku bertanya ketika mereka menaiki wahana terakhir mereka, kincir angin  
Luka terdiam sejenak, ingin sekali rasanya libur dari pekerjaan sehari saja untuk menemani Miku. Tapi ia tau, dunia malam tidak pernah tidur apalagi libur. Terlebih lagi banyak orang yang me-request Luka

"Maaf Miku tapi aku bekerja" Luka menatap adiknya dalam-dalam

"Oh..." Miku berkata dengan datar sambil menatap keluar jendela kincir angin

"Maaf..." kata Luka sekali lagi "Tapi aku akan pergi setelah kau tidur dan pulang sebelum kau bangun. Jadi kau takkan sendirian"

Miku menatap Luka dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terharu. Bersyukur sekali dia memiliki kakak seperti Luka

"Maka tolong jangan undang laki-laki lagi ke rumah ya" Luka memohon "Itu larangan"

= TO BE CONTINUED =


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Maaf ya baru apdet ff nista ini sekarang. Karena kemarin semua data ada di hape saya dan hape saya rusak. Sekarang baru bener makanya langsung masukin ke FF net.

**WARNING!**

Rated M Fanfiction. Lemon for sure. Underage or Still Pure please get out, I want to protect your innocence. Maybe OOC. Some Typos. EYD hancur, bahasa sehari-hari

**DISCLAIMER!**

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha I don't own anything except the story itself

RnR. NO FLAME. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, _**GET OUT**_

# # #

"Cocktailmu Tuan" Luka dengan pakaian pelayannya yang sexy (dress hitam tanpa lengan, 25 cm diatas lutut, dengan kerah V belahan rendah, stocking hitam dan bando kelinci) mengantarkan minuman pesanan pada seorang bapak yang sudah berumur

"Hey kau, aku ingin lihat, apa yang dibalik gaun itu" katanya "Ayolah, ijinkanlah aku melihatnya sedikit"

Meletakkan nampan di dada, Luka menyibakkan dressnya. Terlihat kewanitaannya yang bersih tercukur itu. Si bapak menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar dengan air liur menetes

"Sungguh pemandangan yang indah" katanya "Terimakasih nona. Kau boleh pergi"

Luka menurukan dressnya lalu meninggalkan si bapak. Banyak kok yang seperti dia yang hanya menginginkan pemandangan. Mereka salah satu dari _fetish_ mungkin, mungkin...

Sepanjang ruangan dapat terlihat orang yang sedang bercumbu disana sini. Desahan-desahan nafsu terdengar dimana-mana, Luka dengan cuek saja melintasi mereka. Sudah terbiasa, ini seperti tontonannya tiap hari mengingat dia juga penggemar film film porno.

Luka mengambil pesanan lain yang akan ia antarkan ke meja, entah meja siapa. Ketika ia berbalik, seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dan memegang dagunya. Untungnya minuman itu tidak tumpah

"Tak kusangka kakak iparku bekerja di dunia prostitusi" katanya

Mata Luka membulat, Kaito.

"Pantas saja, aku selalu penasaran kenapa tubuhmu sesexy itu.."

"Kaito aku harus mengantarkan minuman ini" potong Luka "Menjauhlah dariku. Pergi dari sini. Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Hee... kau jahat sekali padaku nee-san. Dimana-mana aku diusir" ia memasang tampang tidak suka "Lagipula itu minuman apa sih? Red wine? Itulah yang kupesan"

Langsung saja Kaito mengambil gelas wine itu dan meneguknya sampai habis. Diambillah nampan Luka dan dilemparkannya asal. Didekapnya Luka lebih erat sambil menggesekkan milik Luka dengan miliknya yang masih terbalut pakaian. Ternyata dia sudah tegang.

"Kau sudah mempunyai pacar dan masih mencari kepuasan disini?" Luka memandang Kaito sinis

"Memangnya aku boleh memperkosa adikmu? Tidak kan?" ia membelai belahan dada Luka yang terekspos karena seragam Luka itu "Lagipula Miku terlalu malu. Aku tidak bisa membujuknya untuk melakukan itu. Sebaiknya kau saja yang kucoba. Memang sudah pekerjaanmu kan?"

Luka mendorong Kaito, "Brengsek!"

"Eits, seorang pelayan tidak boleeh menolak pelanggannya" dengan cepat Kaito memeluk Luka lagi "Akan kuberi bayaran lebih kok. Aku tau kau bekerja seperti ini untuk Miku"

"Dan mengorbankan perasaan adikku? Tidak!" Luka mendorong Kaito lagi

"Jadi kau benar menolakku?" Kaito memasukkan tangannya di kantong "Kira-kira bagaimana ya respon Miku mengetahui kakaknya yang tercinta, yang selama ini bekerja untuknya, ternyata pekerjaannya adalah wanita _one night stand_ bayaran"

Kaito meraih handphonenya yang tersimpan dikantong. Lalu membuka beberapa foto di galeri, "Ah.. tak tau kah kau nee-san? Aku sangat mengagumi tubuh sexy mu itu. Sangat... menggoda"

Kaito menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Luka mengintip apa yang tertampilkan di layar handphone Kaito. Ternyata semua foto bugilnya yang diambil secara acak di klub selama ini.

"Kau.. darimana kau mendapat semua foto itu?" tanya Luka sambil memandang Kaito ngeri

Kaito menyeringai, "Menurutmu darimana kalau bukan aku sendiri yang mengambilnya?" ia mengerling "Kira-kira bagaimana respon Miku ya jika dia melihatnya?"

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luka dengan tatapan lapar. Sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lagi.

# # #

"Ngh~"

Dipojok sana terdengar sebuah lenguhan dari gadis bersurai merah jambu yang dicumbu oleh pria bersurai biru sambil duduk.

"Nee-san kenapa kau menolak melihatku?"

Luka mengabaikan suara Kaito, terus menggerakkan pinggulnya demi kenikmatan Kaito. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan

"Nee-san.."

Sekali lagi Luka mengabaikan panggilan pria rambut biru itu

"Buka matamu"

Sebuah sentuhan di pipi dan satu hentakkan keras yang masuk ternyata bisa membuat gadis bersurai pink itu membuka matanya. Mulutnya terbuka karena kaget, sebuah erangan keluar.

Ditatapnya pelanggan barunya itu. Ia dapat menangkap mata Kaito yang berkabut, menandakan suatu nafsu besar dan pandangan yang memuja. Luka mendesis

"Kau-"

Terlambat, sebelum Luka sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kaito sudah menjatuhkanya ke lantai. Memegang kedua bahunya dan menggucangnya lebih keras

"Ngah! Kaito-! Kau... b-brengsek!" susah payah Luka mengucapkan kalimat itu

"Tidak" Kaito mengangkat tubuh Luka sambil terus memompa dibawah sana "Aku hanya memanfaatkan keadaan"

"Ka-kaito- hng..."

Luka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sebagai wanita _one night stand_ ia tak boleh melawan. Ia membiarkan Kaito berbuat apa saja padanya

"Nee-san.. aku hendak-" tiba tiba Kaito mengeluarkan harta miliknya lalu menyemburkan semua cairannya pada Luka, alhasil seluruh tubuh Luka ternodai oleh cairan nafsu itu

Luka berusaha berdiri lalu lari ke kamar mandi. Ia ingin membersihkan dirinya. Sering kali ia melakukan hal semacam ini, namun baru kali ini ia merasa jijik.

Keluar dari kamar mandi ternyata Kaito masih menunggunya, dengan pakaian yang sudah kembali rapi

"Terimakasih nee-san" ujarnya sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Luka

Amarah Luka hampir meledak. Entah kenapa ia merasa marah sekali melihat Kaito menganggap enteng pekerjaannya dan perasaan adiknya. Ia menerima uang itu dengan kasar tapi Kaito dengan cepat menarik bahunya, menyibak baju Luka yang sudah berganti lalu langsung mencium puncak gunung Luka.

Sadar akan situasi, Luka berdiri dan menampar Kaito. Di detik selanjutnya ia berlari pergi, tak peduli shift nya belum selesai. Ia sudah muak malam ini.

# # #

Miku membuka matanya, ia akan sekolah pagi ini. Baru kali ini ia bisa bangun tanpa bantuan jam weker, ini akan menjadi rekor untuknya.

Ia berusaha bangun tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa perutnya, ketika ia melirik, kakaknya lah yang tidur disana

Miku mengelus rambut Luka, "Ohayou gozaimasu, nee-san!" ia menyapa dengan senyum merekah meskipun dengan tampang yang masih mengantuk

Luka mengangkat kepalanya dan semua orang pasti tau bahwa gadis itu habis menangis semalaman. Matanya sangat sembab

"Nee-san kenapa?"

Ditengah wajah sembapnya itu, Luka memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Putusin Kaito"

Miku langsung terduduk, "Enggak!" katanya setengah membentak, ia sendiri kaget kenapa bisa membentak kakaknya sendiri

"Miku.." tatapan Luka sendu, memohon

"Kakak gak bisa nyuruh aku putus gitu aja!" Miku mengatakn lebih pelan, tapi tetap saja tajam "Kakak pikir aku udah pacaran berapa lama sama Kaito? Dua tahun! Dua tahun aku pacaran sama dia!"

"Miku.. Miku.." Luka menggelengkan kepalanya "Sebuah hubungan tidak selalu tentang waktu. Kalau hubungan itu tidak berkualitas-"

"Apa maksud kakak tidak berkualitas?" Miku memotong, nadanya sekarang dingin "Jangan karena kejadian waktu itu kakak jadi curiga ya oh- jangan jangan kakak naksir Kaito?"

Dahi Luka berkerut, makin ngaco aja adiknya ini, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran begitu?"

Miku tersentak, ia merasa terlalu keterlaluan pada kakaknya, ia beranjak berdiri dan berkata

"Aku mau sekolah"

Kemudian tak ada lagi kontak dari mereka

= TO BE CONTINUED =


	3. Chapter 3

Yo minna-san! Maaf banget baru sempet update chapter baru. Ide baru muncul dan selama itu saya juga menulis "Sweet's Beast", bagaimana menurut kalian? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong saya sudah memperbaiki kesalahan mengetik di chapter 1 dan 2, sudah saya tambahkan warning, disclaimer, dan wanti-wanti yang /agak/ galak. Plus sampul juga (baru ngerti soalnya kudet /heh)

Sebelumnya saya sangat berterimakasih pada semua pemberi review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Special thanks to **Spica Zoe**, kritikanmu (dan review yang lainnya, tentu saja) membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Arigato gozaimasu~! J

Baiklah langsung saja ke cerita dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. Enjoy.

**WARNING!**

Rated M Fanfiction. Lemon for sure. Underage or Still Pure please get out, I want to protect your innocence. Maybe OOC. Some Typos. EYD hancur, bahasa sehari-hari

**DISCLAIMER!**

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha I don't own anything except the story itself

RnR. NO FLAME. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, **_GET OUT_**

# # #

Jujur, selama hidupnya ia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, ini adalah kali pertama Miku dan Luka bertengkar, dan yang parahnya lagi alasan mereka bertengkar hanya karena seorang laki-laki brengsek seperti Kaito. Oke, brengsek menurut Luka, setidaknya Miku tidak mengetahuinya… atau belum mengetahuinya.

Miku hanya menghabiskan waktu pelajarannya untuk melamunkan hal ini, entah kenapa hal ini begitu merepotkannya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sadar bahwa Meiko-sensei, guru matematika yang terkenal paling _killer_ sudah memanggilnya berulang kali

"Hatsune-san!"

"A-ah! H-ha'i Meiko-sensei?" Miku menjawab dengan gugup

"Mana tugasmu?" Tanya Meiko-sensei dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat semua murid SMA Vocaloid itu ketakutan

"Ah… ya… s-sebentar sensei"

Miku membalikkan badan untuk memeriksa isi tasnya. Ia sudah mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya tapi buku matematika itu tak kunjung ditemukan, sementara Meiko-sensei sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu haknya di lantai dan menggeram dengan pelan. Miku akhirnya menyerah dan dengan takut-takut menatap lagi Meiko-sensei

"Aku… aku tidak membawanya" Miku menunduk dengan takut

"Baiklah silahkan keluar" kata Meiko-sensei dengan enteng lalu berjalan melalui meja Miku

"T-tapi sensei—"

"Keluar" Meiko-sensei berkata dengan pelan namun terdengar tajam dan menusuk telinga "Se. Ka. Rang"

Hari itu sepertinya menjadi sangat kacau untuk Miku.

# # #

_Bruk!_

Lagi-lagi sepulang sekolah, karena terlalu banyak melamun, Miku jadi tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang. Mungkin ia akan mendapat masalah jika ia menabrak sensei ganas atau senpai yang suka mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Namun untungnya tidak

"Miku-chan!"

Untungnya hanya Kaito

Ketika Miku dengan tak sengaja menabrak Kaito, cowok berambut biru itu dengan refleks menangkap tangan gadisnya supaya tidak limbung apalagi jatuh

"Ka… Kaito-kun…"

"Hm? Doushite Miku-chan?" Kaito menyipitkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miku, seperti mengetahui ada yang salah dengan itu "Kau tampaknya tak ceria hari ini"

Ditatap seperti itu, Miku hanya memalingkan wajah yang sudah memerah serta melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang kekasih. Tetapi Kaito tentu tak mau melepaskan pandangannya

"Ada masalah?"

Miku hanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku bertengkar… dengan Luka-nee"

"Hm?" spontan, Kaito mengerutkan kening "Itu tak biasa. Kenapa kalian—hee?!"

Kaito kaget ketika secara tiba-tiba Miku mencengkeram kedua lengan Kaito dan menatapnya lurus-lurus meskipun masih dengan wajah yang merah

"Luka-nee bilang kita harus putus karena hubungan kita tidak berkualitas, Kaito-kun, dan kupikir… benar juga! Kita jarang makan malam atau pergi ke bioskop" katanya dengan semangat, kemudian secara tiba-tiba ia bungkam dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya "Kita juga gak pernah… k-kissu…"

Kaito tersentak kaget ketika Miku mengucapkannya meskipun pelan sekali. Sebab gadis itu begitu polos, duduk berpangkuan beberapa waktu lalu saja membuatnya memerah hebat, itupun Kaito yang memintanya. Dan sekarang Miku minta kissu?

Cowok berambut biru itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Miku pelan, "Nee, Miku-chan, kau mau meningkatkan kualitas hubungan kita?"

Miku langsung menatap Kaito lagi dan mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ha'i! Kapan?"

"Sekarang!" Kaito berseru semangat sambil menarik tangan Miku dan membawanya keluar dari sekolah

Disitulah di dalam kepala Kaito tersusunlah sebuah rencana dengan cepat.

# # #

Sementara itu di rumah, Luka sedang bersenandung asyik sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ketika malam ia bekerja sebagai wanita malam, ketika siang ia mengerjakan pekerjaan biasa seperti membersihkan rumah.

Gadis itu melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, pukul empat sore. Harusnya Miku sudah pulang. Mungkinkah Miku saat ini hendak melakukan kerja kelompok? Tapi kok tidak ada kabar darinya?

Luka sempat tenggelam dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya sampai tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya bergetar heboh. Luka menghampiri ponselnya yang terletak di meja rias kamar, berharap itu dari adiknya.

_Yowane Haku  
Calling…_

Sayang sekali bukan, itu adalah telepon dari 'boss'-nya di klub malam, Luka mendesah kecewa.

"Moshi-moshi?"

_"Ah~ Luka-chan kon-ni-chiwa~!"_ suara serak yang khas, sedikit mendesah, dan kentara sekali sedang mabuk terdengar dari seberang

"Konnichiwa" Luka membalas dengan datar "Ada apa?"

_"Haa~ jangan terlalu dingin gitu lah sama aku~ ini tentang proyek kok… proyek~"_

Jarang sekali Haku membicarakan pekerjaan jam segini, batin Luka. Dan lagi, 'proyek'?

"Proyek?"

_"Ha'i ha'i! Ada seseorang pelanggan yang begitu mengagumimu dan hendak menyewamu Luka sayang~ fufu…"_ ujar Haku dengan cekikikan diakhir kalimat _"Tapi ia minta kau datang sekarang ke bar~ katanya… ah~ wawancara!"_

Aneh sekali ada wawancara segala, batinnya lagi

"Baiklah Haku, aku segera kesana" ujar Luka sebelum akhirnya memutuskan komunikasi mereka

# # #

Kembali pada Kaito dan Miku,

"Ini…" Miku menggumam begitu pelan "Rumah Kaito-kun?"

"Ha'i" Kaito menjawab dengan satu anggukan

"Etto…" Miku tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan mundur beberapa langkah "Aku tau ini akan meningkatkan kualitas hubungan kita tapi… aku belum siap untuk bertemu orangtua Kaito-kun"

Kaito tertawa kecil menyadari betapa polosnya pacarnya ini, "Tenang saja Miku-chan, orangtuaku sedang tidak di rumah kok. Mereka berdua sedang dinas di luar kota"

"Oh… souka" Miku mengangguk

"Baiklah ayo masuk kalau begitu" Kaito mendorong punggung Miku dari samping secara perlahan, Miku pun mengambil beberapa langkah

"Tapi… haruskah aku izin pada Luka-nee dulu?" Miku menimbang-nimbang, tepat sebelum ia memasuki rumah Kaito, ia sejenak mengambil ponselnya dari dalam kantong

"Memangnya kalian masih bisa bicara setelah pertengkaran tadi pagi?"

"Ah… eh… benar juga ya" Miku jadi ragu

"Tenang saja. Lagipula bukankah kakakmu bekerja malam? Kalau kau pulang sekarang, kau akan sendirian di rumah" Kaito mengambil ponsel Miku "Aku tak tega jika kau sendirian"

Terbujuk oleh rayuan gombal Kaito, akhirnya Miku bergumam 'benar juga ya' kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah Kaito. Disitulah ia sudah mengambil keputusan, yang mungkin akan membuatnya menyesal.

Sepasang kekasih itu duduk di sofa dan tenggelam dalam diam.

"Aku hanya punya jus jeruk di kulkas" Kaito memecah keheningan sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur "Kuambilkan ya"

"Ha'i" jawab Miku, kemudian gadis itu mulai melihat ke sekeliling

Meskipun sudah dua tahun menjalin hubungan, ini pertama kalinya Miku berkunjung ke rumah Kaito. Rumah Kaito begitu luas, padahal baru dilihat dari ruang tamunya. Disana terdapat sebuah sofa besar yang sedang ia duduki, sepertinya bisa dimodifikasi sebagai tempat tidur. Tepat diseberangnya terdapat sebuah televisi berukuran besar pula, Miku berpikir ia bisa menonton ala bioskop disini. Disebelah kanan terdapat akuarium dengan berbagai macam ikan hias didalamnya yang berfungsi sebagai sekat ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian Kaito kembali dengan satu jug jus jeruk lengkap dengan gelas-gelasnya. Kemudian mereka kembali duduk dengan diam. Beberapa saat setelah Kaito menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas, cowok itu mulai membuka ponsel dan memainkan games di dalamnya, ia tampak mulai sibuk. Miku menjadi canggung luar biasa, terlebih karena ia begitu malu, hanya berdua disini bersama kekasihnya. Jus jeruk yang terhidang pun rasanya hanyalah sebuah pajangan.

Tiba-tiba Miku berdiri dan membungkuk, "Jaa… sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang—"

_Greb!_

Kaito secara tiba-tiba meraih tangan Miku dan membuatnya duduk kembali. Sumber perhatiannya yang tadi terpusat pada ponsel sekarang seluruhnya teralih pada Miku. Ponselnya pun kini ia letakkan

"Maafkan aku, tuan rumah macam apa aku ini" kata Kaito sambil meraih salah satu gelas jus jeruk dan memberikannya pada Miku "Kau mau?"

Miku menerima gelas itu dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "Arigato…" katanya dengan lembut lalu mulai meminumnya sampai habis, entahlah mungkin ia kehausan

Tepat setelah bibir Miku tak lagi menyentuh mulut gelas, Kaito langsung mendorong leher Miku dan mencium bibirnya. Tindakannya secara tiba-tiba itu membuat Miku kaget

"Um-!"

Ciuman pertama Miku diambil dengan cara yang aneh. Tapi Kaito tidak peduli, ia terus mencium bibir Miku, dan mulai menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam dengan paksa, memainkan lidah Miku dan merasakan minuman yang baru saja Miku rasakan. Ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, bahkan ada segaris saliva yang seperti meninggalkan tanda ciuman mereka.

"Amai…" gumam Kaito sambil menatap Miku

"A… Kaito-kun…." Miku menutup bibirnya dengan malu "Kok Kaito-kun… tiba-tiba… a-ah! Mulutku terasa aneh ya? Ma-maaf!"

Kaito menggeleng pelan, tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Miku yang menutupi mulutnya, "Kau minta kissu kan? Bibirmu terasa begitu manis kok seperti dirimu. Itu membuatku… ingin merasakannya lagi"

Lagi-lagi pipi Miku merona akibat rayuan gombal Kaito. Miku mendekatkan jarak pada Kaito dan membiarkan Kaito mencium bibirnya lagi.

Ciuman kedua mereka ini lebih lama, dan Kaito mulai memberanikan diri melepas dua kancing seragam Miku lalu menyelipkan tangannya di dalamnya. Menyadari sentuhan-sentuhan lembut itu, Miku langsung mendorong Kaito menjauh

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kaito-kun?!"

"Kau begitu manis… aku ingin mencoba dirimu…"

"Apa maksudmu Kai—ngh!" perkataan Miku terputus karena secara tiba-tiba bibir Kaito turun dari bibir Miku ke leher jenjang gadis itu, ia mengecup dan menjilat-jilat lembut

"Kaito-kun itu geli—hyaa!" tiba-tiba matanya membelalak, syaraf matanya mendadak terang ketika Kaito menekan-nekan ujung dadanya, dengan lihai tangan yang lainnya ke bagian punggung Miku untuk melepaskan kaitan bra gadis itu, kemudian bibirnya menyusul tangannya, menjilat dan menghisap puting susu Miku

"Jangan seperti bayi—ahh!" secara otomatis Miku melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kepala Kaito, menekan kepalanya agar lebih dalam menikmati dadanya meskipun belum menghasilkan susu. Kaito mendorongnya pelan agar terbaring di sofa, dan Kaito ada di atasnya masih mengulum dan menjilat puncak gunung Miku, sementara yang lain memilin-milin puncak yang lain

Sementara kegiatan mereka itu berlangsung, Miku merasakan gesekan-gesekan aneh dibagian sensitif bawahnya oleh sesuatu yang keras. Ia terlalu takut untuk menduga apalagi melirik, namun Miku terpaksa melihatnya ketika Kaito secara tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya, sambil membuka-buka kancing baju Miku yang masih tersisa sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajah serta tubuhnya. Milik Kaito itu sudah menegang sesak, sampai terlihat meskipun ia masih lengkap mengenakan seragam sekolah

"Kaito-kun kau…" Miku agak takut-takut melihat bagian sana

Seperti mengabaikan komentar Miku, Kaito dengan cepat menanggalkan celananya membuat sesuatu yang tegang itu makin terlihat jelas di depan Miku. Miku menelan ludah gugup.

Besar…, batinnya.

Kaito menyibakkan pakaian dalam Miku, mencolek-colek milik Miku dengan miliknya, membuat Miku merasa sedikit geli. Namun sebelum semuanya berlanjut, Miku menyadari sesuatu.

"Kaito-kun… i…ni… ini salah" gumamnya

"Hm?" Kaito menatap Miku, matanya mulai berkabut, persis ketika ia mencumbu Luka "Apanya yang salah dengan ini?"

Miku menggeleng, "Entahlah tapi… bagaimana kalau aku… hamil?"

"Itu sebagai tanda cintaku" jawabnya dengan enteng lalu tiba-tiba mendekat pada telinga Miku, dan tubuh mereka nyaris bersentuhan "Lagipula, memangnya kau mau menghentikan semua yang enak ini?"

Perkataan erotis yang tepat dibisikkan di telinga Miku membuat wajahnya merah padam. Gadis itupun mengangguk dengan pelan

"Kalau begitu tahan ya… ini hanya sakit di awal" bisik Kaito lagi, kemudian ia mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam liang Miku

Disaat itulah, Kaito merasa sesuatu yang tajam menusuk punggungnya. Miku berteriak kesakitan, dan menenggelamkan seluruh kukunya ke dalam punggung Kaito, "Aaahhh!"

"Akh—" rasa menusuk dipunggungnya itu otomatis membuat Kaito mengerang juga namun ia masih memaksakan miliknya masuk, menembus dinding keperawanan Miku meskipun semakin lama rasanya kuku Miku semakin dalam tertancap pada tubuhnya

Kaito menghela nafas berat, seluruh miliknya akhirnya sudah masuk ke dalam liang perempuan Miku. Ia mendengar isakan dari Miku, dan benar saja, gadisnya menangis

"Gomenne, Miku-chan. Ittai na?" katanya

"Un…" Miku masih sedikit terisak ketika menjawab

"Maaf Miku-chan" Kaito menjilati air mata Miku yang menetes "Tapi sebentar lagi enak kok. Aku bergerak sekarang ya?"

Miku menggeleng dengan cepat, menolak. Kaito yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sabaran memutar pinggulnya sehingga miliknya ikut berputar di dalam.

"A-ahn~" Miku yang menggeliat geli dan nikmat merasakan putaran di dalam itupun akhirnya mendesah, dan itu bagaikan kode bagi Kaito untuk memulai pergerakannya dan desahan Miku mulai terdengar secara teratur

Kaito begitu dibutakan oleh nafsu, sehingga apapun yang bisa ia jangkaupun diraihnya. Sambil menggerakkan dirinya, ia kembali mencium Miku di semua tempat, meremas dada Miku dengan ganas, pergerakkannya pun begitu cepat sehingga sofa tempat mereka bercumbu pun berdecit hebat.

"Ka-Kaito-kunnnn~! Ahnnn~!" Miku melenguh panjang, seiring dengan 'kedatangannya'. Miku langsung melemas, sebab itu adalah orgasme pertama seumur hidupnya, nafasnya hangat dan tak teratur, tapi tau sendirilah Kaito yang sudah dikuasai nafsu, apalagi dirinya belum berbenih di dalam rahim Miku, mengabaikan Miku yang butuh istirahat sejenak Kaito bergerak lagi dengan liar

"Ah… ahn~~ Kaito-kunn!" Kaito mengulum kembali puting susu Miku yang menegang keras dan tajam, sesekali menggigit dengan agak keras membuat Miku kehilangan kendali.

Miku mendesah, menjerit-jerit dengan gila, air matanya pun tumpah, lidahnya terjulur, ia benar-benar tidak kuat menerima seluruh kenikmatan ini. Cengkeramannya begitu erat pada sofa dibawahnya dan punggung Kaito yang mungkin kini sudah terluka. Guncangan ini terlalu hebat, apalagi yang terakhir, disusul dengan semburan yang begitu hangat masuk ke dalam rahimnya.

Miku benar-benar terkulai lemah setelah itu, disusul Kaito yang berbaring disamping sofa luas itu. Menjelang tidurnya pun Kaito masih meremas-remas dada Miku, meskipun kini Miku tak merespon karena terlalu lelah.

Sekarang kau milikku, batinnya.

# # #

Sementara itu di klub malam,

Baru jam enam. Masih terlalu pagi bagi klub malam untuk memulai aktivitasnya, namun Luka sudah datang ke tempat itu sesuai dengan permintaan boss-nya dan orang yang akan menjadi 'penyewanya'.

Luka melangkahkan kaki perlahan ke dalam klub dan di dalam sana terdapat satu-satunya orang yang duduk di depan meja bar, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sudah mulai minum. Ia adalah seorang pria, berambut ungu panjang dan dibiarkan terurai. Tangannya ia biarkan menopang dagu dan beberapa helai rambutnya terselip diantara sela-sela jarinya. Bajunya harusnya rapi karena ia tampak menggunakan kemeja putih dan sebuah jas hitam berlengan panjang, namun kancing jasnya sudah terbuka sekitar tiga kancing dan jas hitamnya itu tersampir di sebuah kursi di sebelahnya.

Mata yang sewarna dengan rambut ungunya itu menatap Luka ketika ia datang, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata

"Bukankah wanita malam juga tau artinya terlambat?"

= TO BE CONTINUED =


End file.
